Stuck on the Puzzle
by Joplin97
Summary: Solangelo. Por qué a fin de cuentas, él ya se encontraba atrapado en ese puzzle.


**Disclaimer:** Creo que es más que obvio decir que no soy Rick Riordan, ni Alex Turner.

¿No suena mi vida miserable por ello?

* * *

 ** _Stuck on the Puzzle_**

* * *

 _I have been searching from_  
 _The bottom to the top_  
 _For such a sight_  
 _As the one I caught when I saw your_

 _Fingers dimmed in the light_  
 _Like you're used to being told that you're trouble_  
 _And I spent all night_  
 _Stuck on the puzzle_

 _-Alex Turner, Stuck on the Puzzle_

* * *

Nico tiene ese aroma extraño a libro viejo, que en ocasiones hace que se quede pensando en por qué el sol sale por el este y no por el oeste.

(Siendo un hijo de Apolo, aquella clase de dudas son inconcebibles pero sirven para ejemplificar perfectamente la clase de pensamientos que Nico era capaz de despertar en Will).

También tiene esa extraña costumbre de crujir los dedos todo el día - cosa que lo exaspera un poco - pese a todas las indicaciones que él le ha dado acerca de cómo podría sufrir de artritis en un futuro lejano de seguir haciendo eso.

Entonces Nico se encoje de hombros y crack, cruje los dedos una vez más, para luego añadir que como hijo de uno de los tres grandes tiene incluso menos posibilidades que un semidiós común y corriente de llegar a la adultez.

Will gruñe y lo mira de mala manera, como cada vez que Nico hace un comentario de ese tipo (está bien, es el hijo de Hades, pero su aceptación de toda la cosas de la vida-muerte es francamente preocupante) y le recuerda que en teoría, él ya debería ser un adulto completo, además de tomarle un poco el pelo acerca de donde se encuentran sus canas (a que ustedes sin entendieron el juego de palabras, pelo, cana, pelo, cana...

Nico opina que Will debería haber entendido en este punto de su vida, que su sentido del humor no es en definitiva, el más gracioso - y entendible - que hay).

Normalmente termina recibiendo una mirada del tipo "estoy tan cansado de esto" para luego verlo desaparecer entre las sombras, tomando un viaje de esos - porque el niño terco sigue haciéndolos con regularidad pese a que él se lo ha prohibido varias veces - y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

(Si Nico se quedase el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a Will, podría enterarse que la verdad es que él no soportaría la idea de perderlo para siempre).

Nico tiene olor a libro viejo, y una sonrisa torcida – esas en las que un lado de la boca se arquea más que el otro, de esas que te hacen sentir indefenso y tal vez un poco débil - que le hace pensar que si todas las cosas que vienen del infierno son como él, entonces el inframundo no es tan malo como la gente te quiere hacer creer.

No le gusta mucho la luz, por ello es normal verlo intentando desviar el brillo del sol con sus propias manos, causándole gracia a más de uno, pero sobre todo el extraño pensamiento de que necesita conseguirle unas gafas de sol para evitar esa clase de escenas.

Normalmente se lo dice en voz alta, en esas ocasiones Nico si capta la broma por lo que le dedica la ya mencionada sonrisa torcida y por un momento cuando se acerca hacía él parece que está dispuesto a darle su mano, pero poco antes, vuelve a levantarla, poniéndola otra vez a altura de sus ojos para soltar una carcajada, recordándole que "Solace dices eso siempre, y jamás pareces querer cumplirlo".

Y claro que Will podría cumplirlo, él quiere cumplirlo.

(Excepto porque le gusta ver la manera en que los dedos de Nico dispersan la luz lejos de su mirada, pues de esa manera, sabes que sus ojos y su brillo sólo le pertenecen a él).

Will no entiende como alguien puede contener tantas piezas distintas dentro de él (el olor a libro viejo, los dedos que dispersan la luz y que tanto hace crujir, la sonrisa torcida y el sabor a chocolate amargo) piezas que parecen querer armar un rompecabezas único e irrepetible llamado Nico Di Angelo.

Lo del sabor a chocolate amargo es algo que está aprendiendo recientemente, pero no se preocupa mucho por eso, lo descubrió casi por accidente, cuando Nico fue a buscarlo para reclamarle de una vez por todas ese par de gafas que tanto le prometía y jamás entregaba.

Ese día Will no le dio gafas a Nico, sino que le dio un corto beso en sus labios.

Creo que las explicaciones sobran en casos como éstos, en los cuales nos hemos pasado la mitad de la historia describiendo las cosas que hacen a Nico di Angelo ser ese rompecabezas con el que Will se enfrentaría millones de veces, hasta que finalmente logre armarlo de manera correcta.

Por qué a fin de cuentas, él ya se encontraba atrapado en ese puzzle.

Y no era como si quisiera salir de ahí ahora.

O en algún momento.

O mejor dicho, jamás.

* * *

N/A: Llevo lo que me parecen siglos intentando escribir un Solangelo, ahora si puedo decir que he alcanzado uno de mis rídiculos #LifeGoals.

En fin, esto salió hace pocas horas, probablemente este algo desordenado (espero que no tanto) dado el poco tiempo que me llevo hacerlo, pero necesitaba algo con que pasar el rato mientras no estoy estudiando funciones; llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo de Percy Jackson y me alegro que halla sido un Solangelo.  
También es mi primer slash, espero que no sea el último.

Besos, Jop.


End file.
